reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Prostitutas
Las prostitutas son personajes secundarios o NPC que aparecen en Red Dead Revolver, Red Dead Redemption y Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. Red Dead Revolver En Red Dead Revolver, un número de coristas/camareras aparecen en el Saloon de Brimstone en todo el juego. También sirven como prostitutas, basándonos en su diálogo. El jugador puede hablar con estas bailarinas entre las misiones. Christina, Cheryl-Lynn, y Tameri son tres de las bailarinas que tienen una página en Diario del Sheriff Bartlett. Christina también está disponible como un personaje jugable en el modo de juego "Hora de la verdad". Megan, Tammy, y Rachel son tres coristas que el jugador necesita proteger durante la misión "Pelea en la cantina" en su primera parte. En la segunda, es todo lo contrario porque después de que Tameri te abra la puerta que da al teatro del saloon, dos coristas disparan contra tí. El jefe de la misión de "Rogue Valley", Bad Bessie, era un ex corista en el salón, famosa por las cosas que podía hacer con un látigo. Red Dead Redemption En Red Dead Redemption, las prostitutas se pueden encontrar en y alrededor de los salones de la mayoría de las ciudades y pueblos. A pesar de las prostitutas harán proposiciones a Marston, el jugador no tiene la opción de contratar a las prostitutas. En un par de encuentros aleatorios, el jugador tendrá la oportunidad de salvar a las prostitutas de los ataques. En un tipo de encuentro, un hombre se encontrará golpeando a una prostituta fuera del saloon. El jugador puede optar por intervenir para salvar a la prostituta o dejarla morir cuando el hombre saca un cuchillo. En otro escena, el jugador puede encontrarse con un hombre se lleva una prostituta atada fuera de la ciudad. Una vez más, el jugador puede optar por intervenir para salvarla. Al salvar de estos encuentros a una prostituta en Red Dead Redemption puedes ser recompensado con dinero, fama y honor. Undead Nightmare Las prostitutas se puede encontrar en el DLC Undead Nightmare, a menudo como zombi común o como zombi feróz, como supervivientes en ciudades y se pueden ver en los encuentros aleatorios, necesitadas de un médico debido a la infección zombie o pueden necesitar ser llevadas a la ciudad más cercana. Un par de sobrevivientes prostitutas se pueden ver en Armadillo, indicando que la causa de la plaga fue a causa de su "prostitución". Una prostituta es también es una de las personas desaparecidas. Prostitutas conocidas *Madam *Bad Bessie *Cheryl-Lynn *Christina *Eva Cortes *Kittie Crenshaw *Rosalee Glover *Ada Hibbs *Adrienne Lachance *Maybell Stark *Tameri Citas Citas de las prostitutas (en su idioma original). Red Dead Revolver *"If you won't let us dance, then we'll make you dance!" Red Dead Redemption *"You can brand me like a steer anytime." *''"You look like you haven't been humped for quite a while."'' *''"Thank you kindly, mister. I'll give you a free quickie later."'' *''"These thighs...could squeeze the life out of you, boy."'' *''"Why don't you and me spend a little time together?"'' *''"Believe it or not, I look even better naked."'' *''"I hate to see a man walk around with such a dry pecker, can I help?"'' *''"Hey there mister, is there anything of yours you'd like to stick into something of mine?"'' *''"You want a good time? It's right here."'' *''"A man like you, needs a woman like me."'' *''"Don't be shy big man! Spend some time with me."'' *''"Hey handsome, are you busy?"'' *''"What a lusty specimen you are! I like that."'' *''"Damn, if you ain't cute as hell!"'' *''"How bout a drink or two, mister?"'' *''"You look pretty lonely mister, how can I help?"'' *''"C'mon! You dont have to tell your wife!"'' *''"I'd love to lie down, but I hate doing it alone."'' *''"Hey, cowpuncher, let me see them guns."'' *''"Mind if I sit on your knee? My legs are awfully tired."'' *''"A big man like you could do anything to a little girl like me."'' *''"I'll empty your barrel in no time."'' *''"How about drinking, dancing... something else."'' *''"Your baby ain't never been burped like this."'' *''"You'll never forget this spitshine."'' *''"I'll pump your iron anytime."'' *''"You gonna jam me with your peacemaker?'"'' *''"You think you can teach me some lessons, mister?"'' *''"You buy a girl a drink?"'' *''"Are you drunk?!" '' *''"Is that a pistol in your pocket, or are you just checkin' out my cleavage?"'' *''"Is there anything of yours you'd like to stick in one of mine?"'' *''"If you wanna get close, you don't need to be coy about it mister."'' *''"Normally, I charge extra for this honey." '' *''"You have a way with words." '' *''"You devil, you!" '' *''"You're all the same!" '' *''"You're a nasty, nasty man, ain't you?" '' *''"If you have money you could talk to me like that all day.. and all night." '' *''"¿Che egra dulgo tequila beno?"'' *''"¡Ay qué hombre tan guapo, tan altote! Ven aquí." "'' *''"Que hombre tan guapo, tan machote." '' *''"¿Estoy cansada, vamos a la cama?" '' *''"Ven aquí mi amor, tengo cosas que contarte."'' Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Prostitutas